The Titan of Magic
by GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: When Harry comes home from his second year at Hogwarts to find a cousin he'd never known, his world view gets a bit... Shall we say, shifted. But, Tim Drake is nothing if not loyal.
1. Chapter 1

"You better behave yourself, boy." Vernon said, "My sister's son is going to be staying with us for a few days."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry responded dutifully. The drive from Kings Cross Station went quickly, and, soon enough, Harry was walking in the front door of Number Four, Privet Drive.

The first thing Harry noticed about the boy was his sunglasses: dark, reflective lenses covering his eyes, despite the fact that it wasn't a particularly sunny day and he was indoors. The boy looked up as Harry entered the room.

"You must be Harry." He said in a thick American accent, offering a hand to shake. Harry reluctantly shook the other's hand.

"I'm Tim, Tim Drake." He said his name with the reluctant air of someone who was used to being recognized.

"Harry Potter, but you... already... knew that." Tim peered at Harry over the rims of his dark glasses. Harry caught a glimpse of brilliant blue eyes before Tim turned back to whatever he was doing on his high tech phone.

"Damn," He said, sounding vaguely impressed.

"What?" Harry couldn't help himself from asking.

"My brother set fire to the kitchen while making a bowl of cereal." Tim responded off-handedly. Harry sat down beside the other boy.

"So, Harry," Tim began conversationally," What do you do for fun around here?" Harry scoffed.

"Nothing."

"You do nothing?"

"There's nothing fun." Harry clarified. Tim sighed, typed something into his phone and pulled his sunglasses off.

"So, uh, Tim." Harry said to break the awkward silence. Tim glanced up.

"How exactly are you related to Uncle Vernon?" Tim wet his lips.

"My mother was his younger sister. She lost contact with her family when she married my father. Everyone was surprised when Bruce told us that I had family still." There was one thing that lingered in Harry's mind.

"Who's Bruce?" He asked. Tim gave a small smile.

"My father."

"You call your dad by his first name?"

"I'm adopted." Tim corrected quietly. The pieces fell into place for Harry. Dudley waddled into the room, heedless of the awkward silence.

"Hey, Tim," Dudley said slowly, "Wanna come to the park with me and my friends?" Tim tilted his head as he regarded his cousin.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds fun." Tim said. Something about his voice had changed. Harry watched as the other boys walked out the door.

* * *

Harry was woken up by speech, furious whispers that wouldn't have woken anyone else in the house. Carefully, Harry opened the door to his bedroom. Tim stood in the hall, arguing with someone over the phone.

"Chill, Kon. I'll be there soon. This place isn't exactly _Wayne Manor_, y'know." Tim's eyes met Harry's. Tim exhaled slowly, and hung up the phone.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. Tim smirked.

"Sneaking out. Wanna come?"

"You're gonna get in trouble."

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared." Tim said sarcastically. He grabbed Harry's hand.

"Come on." Harry let himself be led downstairs. Tim gently turned the lock and slowly opened the door just enough for the slim teens to slide through. Harry slipped outside first, Tim quickly following. They half-ran, half-walked to the main street where a blonde girl was waiting on the hood of a nondescript car.

"Hey. That the cousin?" The girl asked. Tim nodded.

"Cissie, this is Harry. Harry, Cissie." Tim introduced. Cissie smiled at Harry as Tim slid into the driver's seat of the car.

"Shotgun." Cissie called, dashing to the passenger's seat. Harry climbed into the back seat and the car pulled further away from the houses.

A few minutes' drive had them in London. Tim parked the car carefully in the lot of an office building.

"Coming?" Tim challenged when Harry didn't immediately exit the vehicle.

"Y-yes!" Harry bit out. He felt uncomfortable around Tim, like the Muggle boy was dangerous. As they walked, Tim's phone rang. The boy answered it, annoyed.

"Yes, Kon. We're almost there." Tim said calmly. Tim continued holding a conversation with the person on the other end.

"So," Cissie began," What do you like to do for fun, Harry?" Flying and playing Quidditch came to mind, but he couldn't say that to a pair of Muggles.

"I, uh, solve mysteries?" Harry said uncertainly.

"With my friends." He tacked on hastily. Cissie laughed.

"Okay, now I can see you and Tim being related." She choked out through her laughter.

"Hey, Red! Your cuz is a junior detective!" Cissie called to Tim. Tim hung up the phone.

"The others are near Big Ben," he reported, "What's this about you being a 'junior detective'?"

"I, uh, me and my friends-"

"My friends and I." Tim corrected. Harry flushed.

"My friends and I figured out why people at our boarding school were falling into comas, this past year." Tim seemed impressed.

"We should trade stories sometime." As the trio approached Big Ben, a redheaded blur tackled Tim.

"Easy, Imp." Tim said. The hyper boy bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Heywho'sthis?Doweknowhim?" The boy fired off.

"Bart!" Tim shouted.

"Calm down." He finished in a normal tone. A couple walked up in a more sedate pace. The dark haired boy peered at Harry through his glasses. It felt to Harry like the boy was looking through him. The muscular boy nodded to Harry and wrapped Tim in a hug. The other blonde girl offered her hand.

"I'm Cassie. Four-Eyes over there is my boyfriend, Conner- Kon for short. The walking sugar high is Bart. I take it you're Tim's cousin. Harry, right?" Harry shook her hand.

"Uh, yeah. He, ehm, told you about me?"

"Yeah. Red wouldn't shut up about his family in England... Well, up until he got here at least." Cissie answered.

"I thought they'd at least like me." Tim said evenly.

"He seems nice." Conner said, indicating Harry. Bart nodded rapidly.

"Hey, hey! Tim, can we go eat now? I'm hungry." The willowy redhead begged, tapping his foot impatiently. Tim chuckled.

"Alright. There's a cafe a little ways that way," Tim said, waving a hand in a vague westernly direction, "I suggest the fish."

"Oh? Have you been there before?" Conner asked. Tim smirked.

"No, but Dick swears by it. He actually recommended I go."

"Didn't think him the type." Cassie said.

"You don't know my brother like I do." Tim said as the group made their way to the small cafe. They were seated out on the patio of the restaurant, gathered around a slightly too small table. Food having been ordered and drinks delivered. The teens were chattering and laughing. Harry-strangely enough- enjoyed being surrounded by Tim's friends. The Americans were inviting and it was hard for Harry to be sullen around such an eclectic mix of personalities.

"Harry, pass the salt, please." Tim said evenly. With a slightly uncomfortable look towards his cousin, Harry slid the salt shaker to Tim.

"Why do you need it?" Cissie asked, "We don't even have our food yet." Tim smirked, tilted the shaker to pour a pile of the mineral onto the tablecloth, and piped a drop of his soda onto the pile with his straw.

"What... are... you doing?" Harry asked. Tim shrugged.

"I wanted to see what would happen." The young man said with a shrug. The rest of the group burst into laughter.

The waiter carted a platter of foods to their table. Bart was quick to attack his meal, but everyone else began to eat slower than the impatient redhead. Digging in to his food, Harry payed little attention to his surroundings.

A loud blast jolted the teens out of their good mood. Another blast sounder off closer. Debris and smoke filled the air. Harry's heartbeat was deafening as a third blast thundered across the town.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim stood up, alert. His eyes sought out the origin of the blasts. Everyone was shock still for a ephemeral moment.

"We gotta go." Conner said. Harry's heart beat a frantic rhythm against his chest. If someone was attacking, Harry wasn't sure he could protect all the Muggles and himself alone. Tim's hand was on Harry's wrist, dragging the young wizard after him. People were screaming and running in every direction. Harry's hand went to his wand. A person bumped into Harry, causing his cousin to lose grip of his wrist. Harry glanced around frantically.

"Get them, Teekl!" a voice shouted. There was a boy, not much older than Harry, baying for blood as a large tiger-like cat attacked a girl. The girl's metal bracelets blocked the cat's claws as she attempted to wrestle the beast to the ground. A shadow fell over the pair as a boy fell from the sky. The boy pulled the creature off the girl. He stood tall and Harry recognized the symbol of his shirt.

"Thanks, Superboy." The girl- Wonder Girl said.

"Why is it always you, Klarion?" Red Robin asked, more annoyed than anything.

"You Titan brats won't stop me!" Cat boy- Klarion shouted, sending a blast of fire magic at the Titans' leader. Harry whipped his wand out.

"Aguamenti!" He incanted. A jet of water shot from Harry's wand, impacting the fire. Steam erupted from the union. Red Robin glanced at Harry before coming over to him. The hero regarded Harry with a tilted head.

"So, you're going to help us, huh, Merlin?"

"I guess." Harry responded.

"Here." Red Robin said, handing Harry a mask. Harry looked bewildered. How would it stay? A sticking charm? Red Robin must have noticed Harry's confusion because he took the mask from Harry and carefully covered his eyes with it.

It was strange. The whited out lenses of the mask rendered Harry's glasses unnecessary, and much of his peripheral vision was cut off.

"Let's go!" Red Robin called. Harry followed. It felt almost natural for him to obey the vigilante's orders, to cast whatever spells he could think of to counter Klarion's, to protect his allies. Harry, caught in a wizards' duel of epic proportions, was aware of Impulse rescuing trapped civilians, Arrowette was firing potshots at both the Witch Boy and his familiar, Superboy and Wonder Girl were trying to restrain the beast from helping its owner, and Red Robin dashing about, barking orders and deflecting stray shots.

"Merlin! Trade with me!" Superboy shouted. Harry switched with the teen.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry incanted. The cat-beast froze.

"Teekl!" Klarion cried," What did you do to her?"

"She's only petrified. Surrender and he'll undo it." Red Robin said, twirling his bo-staff expertly.

"Fine! Fix Teekl and I'll leave." Klarion pouted.

"Finite Incantatem." Harry said with a flourish of his wand. The cat shrank to the size of a normal housecat and leapt into the Witch Boy's arms. Klarion and Teekl vanished into a portal. Harry sighed, the adrenaline beginning to wear off.

"Nice job, Merlin." Arrowette praised. Harry froze was he forgetting something? Tim!

"I have to go-" Harry began.

"Wait." Red Robin said, halting Harry in his tracks, "Here." The teen handed Harry a communicator inscribed with a large 'T'.

"Just in case." The hero said. Harry looked up at him, but he was gone. Harry pulled off the mask and shoved it into his pocket with his wand. He looked around.

The streets were a wreak. Debris and fire were everywhere. Where would Harry even find Tim at this hour of night?

"Harry?! Thank the Gods." It was Cassie who found him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him after her.

"We've been worried sick; What happened?" Harry hesitated.

"A lot." He said eventually. They rejoined the others. Tim regarded Harry clinically.

"Are you hurt?" He asked in a low voice.

"N-no, I don't think so."

"Good. Let's go back. You're practically dead on your feet, and this is not exactly how I wanted tonight to go." Harry nodded distractedly. The two said their goodbyes and began walking back to Tim's car. Harry slept his whole way home, not waking. The morning found him asleep in his own bed, dreaming of superheroes.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry awoke slowly. The sun beamed into his room through his curtains. Harry reluctantly sat up, fumbling for his glasses. His hand brushed cold metal. Harry drew the unfamiliar object into his lap. The communicator had been set on his nightstand right next to the mask.

"It wasn't a dream." Harry whispered. The door to his room opened slowly. Harry grabbed his wand from the nightstand. Tim peeked in, opening the door fully when he saw that Harry was up.

"So, Sleeping Beauty finally awakens. How'd you sleep?" Tim asked, leaning on the door frame. Harry discreetly slid both the communicator and his wand under the blanket.

"Uh, fine, I guess." Harry responded. Tim smiled, just a tiny bit smug.

"It's about noon, just FYI." Harry threw himself out of bed, knocking the blanket, communicator, and his wand off as well.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Tim grinned humorlessly.

"You were tired after last night's... adventure." The older teen explained. Harry opened his trunk to grab some clothes.

"I'll let you change, but we need to talk." Harry took a steadying breath and answered an affirmative.

**_...x_**

Tim hardly gave Harry time to breathe before dragging him out of the door, shoving a granola bar into his hands. The park was their ultimate destination. Tim easily scaled the monkey bars, and perched near the center. Harry looked nervously up at his cousin.

"Please, don't fall."

"I won't." Tim assured, "So..."

"So..?" Harry echoed. Tim toyed with his lip between his teeth.

"Your wand. Why?"

"Huh?" Harry asked, bewildered. Was Tim a wizard as well?

"Why did you hide your wand?" Harry froze.

"Are you..?" Harry trailed off. Tim chuckled lowly.

"I'm a no-maj." There was a breathy pause.

"A what?" Harry was utterly confused.

"No-maj. It's short for 'no magic'." Tim explained, swinging down to hang from one of the bars by his knees. Harry settled on one of the non-broken swings.

"But you."

"Me?"

"You're magic. A wizard." Tim wasn't looking at Harry. His eyes were closed. He sounded almost wistful.

"Do you- Can you-" Tim started, "I-ah, Nevermind." Tim did a flip off the monkey bars, landing easily. Harry slid off the swing.

"Are you... okay?" Harry asked. Tim sighed heavily.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said quietly. Harry shrugged, not wanting to press.

"So..." Harry began as the two walked away from the park.

"So..?" Tim echoed. Harry hesitated.

"When are you going back to... wherever you're from?"

"Gotham? Day after tomorrow." Tim answered.

"I can talk to Bruce about getting you to come visit," he continued, much brighter, "What do you think?" Harry tugged ruthlessly on a strand of his hair, brushing it over his forehead. Harry swallowed thickly; he really didn't know what to think.

"I- Can- Can I ask you something?" Harry asked, putting his hand on Tim's arm. Tim stopped, looking concerned. There was a fierce glint in Tim's eyes.

"Oh?" The teen queried mildly.

"I, um, I, uh..." Harry couldn't vocalize his question, so he pulled out the communicator Red Robin had given him. Tim's eyes widened slightly in recognition.

"Last night, when we got separated, I helped the Teen Titans defeat Klarion. I used my magic and Red Robin gave me a mask," Harry explained, "They only ever called me 'Merlin', though." Tim was silent. Harry steadily got more anxious. Was Tim mad at Harry for not saying anything before?

"I guess that makes you a superhero, little cousin." Tim said evenly, taking it in stride. Harry worried his lip with his teeth.

"I don't know if I can-"

"Hush, little one" Tim said easily. He pulled Harry into a hug.


End file.
